


Familiar New Frontier Part Four B

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Familiar New Frontier [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M implied, Male Friendship, Post ASIT, Post Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has received Garak's letter (ASIT) and gone to see Garak on Cardassia. Part Four B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar New Frontier Part Four B

Kamar turned out to be a wonderful patient. He answered all of Julian’s questions to the best of his ability. He laid still for the most part and allowed Julian to do the scans that were need without complaint. The biggest problem was that in trying to keep himself from scratching he tended to wiggle a lot. Julian didn’t really mind pausing when the wiggling interrupted his scans. He tried distracting Kamar from the problem by telling him stories. They did everything as quietly as possible to prevent disturbing Elim, who had mercifully fallen asleep.

Julian had discovered a little bit about the boys condition, but wished that he knew more about Cardassian anatomy and physiology. He wasn’t sure exactly how to help Kamar. The symptoms were being brought on by inflammation in various areas of the body. Julian had applied an ointment early to see if it would help with the itching, but it only provided a slight, temporary relief. He now understood why. For the moment the best he could do was to give Kamar an anti-inflammatory that worked for most species and very rarely had side effects. It wasn’t very strong, but it should help a little bit.

First thing in the morning he would be contacting the nearest Starfleet Aid Clinic to get a copy of the Cardassian medical database. They had finally convinced the Cardassian Union to give them access, as long as no Starfleet officer took the information off planet. So, Julian didn’t have a copy yet.

In the meantime he focused on making Kamar as comfortable as possible, “I could replicate you a pair of pajamas.”

“ I have a pair. Elim made them. I wear them when I’m here. They don’t make me itch like most clothes does.” Kamar answered excitedly.

“I see, and where are these pajamas now?” Julian smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm, so similar to his own.

“In Elim’s dresser.” his face became ponderous as he answered.

Julian had figured as much, “Well, I can go get them for you if you’ll be okay on your own for a bit.”

“I won’t be alone. Elim is here,” he paused for a second. “But, I won’t bother him. I promise.”

“I didn’t think you would unless it was very important,” Julian replied. “I’ll be back shortly with the pajamas.”

“Okay.” Kamar picked up the coloring pad and became absorbed.

Julian returned with a pair of well-crafted, midnight blue pajamas that could have only been made by Garak. The material was very smooth, and the seams had been made in such a way as to minimize the friction caused by them. The pattern of the outfit was intricate and complex, but tastefully subtle. Julian helped Kamar to change into the sleepwear. The boy was clearly tired, he yawned several times before Julian had him snuggly in the pajamas.

“Now you need to get to sleep. Rest is just what the doctor ordered.” Julian joked lightly while tucking Kamar into the bed next to Elim’s.

“I’ll try, but it’s hard.” He replied sleepily.

“Why is it hard?” Julian asked.

“Well, the itching keeps me up.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see what I can do about that.” Julian answered with a knowing smile. He sat down next to Kamar and rubbed the spoon shaped ridge with slow soothing motions. This worked wonderfully and he boy was soon asleep.

“Where did you learn that trick?” Garak surprised Julian with the question.

“I didn’t realize you had woke up. How long have you been awake?” Julian didn’t answer the question.

“Not long. And you are trying to avoid the question doctor.” Elim smiled in his infuriatingly knowing way. “You were never very good at obfuscation or misdirection.” He answered the unasked question.

“Well, if you must know, I learned it while I was taking care of you after removing the implant.” Julian was bluntly direct.

“Oh, well, that is something best forgotten.” Garak waved the answer away.

“You don’t remember it do you?” Julian pried.

“As I said, some things are best forgotten.” He had become stubborn again.

“Just answer the question and I’ll drop the topic.” Julian hedged in the hopes of getting a straight answer.

“Doctor, you already know the answer to that question.” It was the final word on the subject.

“I see you are feeling more like yourself.” Julian replied in mock irritation.

“Yes, apparently all I need was a good nap.” Garak employed his affable tailor grin.

“Garak, I know you better than that. And, I know that you can’t possibly be feeling completely better.” Julian admonished. “Are you still feeling nauseous? Do you think you can manage to eat a little?”

“I would’ve feigned sleep if I knew you were going to pester me with questions doctor.” Garak smiled indulgently. “But, to answer your question, I don’t feel nauseous. I feel odd, and I told you to call me Elim, doctor.”

“And, I told you to call me Julian.” He emphasized his name.

“You most certainly didn’t,” there was mock affront in the tone.

“Okay, I asked you to cal me Julian. And you aren’t going to distract me that easily,” he took a look at the monitor showing the readings for Garak. It amazed him that the man could act so normal when he was this sick. “I’m going to give you some medicine that will help your stomach to breakdown and digest food. Then I want you to try to eat a little.”

Garak didn’t answer, so Julian went about administering the hypospray of medicine. “Now, what should I get you? It needs to be easily digestible, and you will need to eat slowly.”

“You’re being unbearable motherly, doctor.” Garak groused.

“Yes, I am. And, you aren’t going to stop me, so you might as well make the best of it.” Julian smirked recognizing the tactic. “I will leave you alone after you eat something.”

“Fine, you can get me some sem’hal stew,” he decided that he would rather enjoy having Julian wait on him. Of course, he would make sure that Julian didn’t know.

“Would you like yamok sauce with that?” Julian smiled. He had learned a few things about Cardassian culture during his years on the station, although Garak would claim otherwise.

“No, I don’t think I would.” Garak threw Julian off.

“I thought sem’hal stew was always eaten with yamok sauce.” Julian asked.

“Doctor, you should know Cardassians better than that. When do we ever remain that stagnantly boring?” His eyes glittered with mischievous delight.

“I’m not going to fall for that trap. One bowl of sem’hal stew and one of I’danian spice pudding. I hope you don’t mind if I join you?” Julian brought the food over to a small table next to Elim’s bed.

“Not at all doctor. It would be a pleasure.” Garak’s smile was genuine. “Although I must admit that I haven’t read any new literature, so I don’t know what we will discuss.”

“Well, I can tell you about my work.” Julian supplied after swallowing a bit of spiced pudding.

“That might prove interesting.” Garak replied cautiously after taking his first bit.

“I promise not to talk about any of your medical conditions, past or present.” Julian knew why Elim was hesitant. “Actually, I’m more concerned with Kamar’s condition. He is going to get very sick soon, and I don’t have enough knowledge of Cardassians to help him right now. Elim, you need to eat slower, or you’ll have another episode like earlier tonight.”

Garak stopped moving the spoonful of food and let it hover halfway between the bowl and his mouth. “I never thought I would see the day when Julian Bashir would tell me to slow down while eating,” he put the spoon back into the bowl. “This is an unusual occasion.”

“Well…”

“Doctor, I am not complaining, simply commenting on your growth.” Garak smiled his infuriating grin. “Now, why don’t you just read through the Cardassian Medical Database? I’m certain all you need to know is in there.” He took another bit of the stew.

“I’ll have to wait until the morning to do that. I don’t have a copy yet.” Julian replied in exasperation.

“Doctor,” Garak’s grin was that of the fond master, “you can get a copy right now. The clinics are open and manned at all times. This is a disaster area after all. I don’t have to tell you that the emergencies don’t end with the sunset.”

“Yes, I didn’t think. I guess the normalcy of the station has dulled my thinking.” Julian paused in his excitement. “Elim, I’m really sorry.”

“Whatever for?” His face was a mask of joviality. “It’s not as if you had let someone die. You simply are unaccustomed to life here on Cardassia. And, who could blame you. You haven’t been here for a full rotational period yet.”

“How long is a Cardassian rotational period anyway?” Julian was momentarily sidetracked.

“About twenty-six Federation standard hours.” Garak was able misdirect Bashir’s attention and wasn’t going to waste the effort. “You should be able to get a copy of the database right now. I recommend that you call the center in the Munda’ar Sector, that way you can ask about Iliana. She would have gone to that clinic.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Julian began to eat the rest of his pudding very quickly. “I’ll finish this and then make the call,” he managed between mouthfuls.

“And, you told me to slow down. Really you should take your own advice.” Garak took another bit of his stew.

“My system is capable of handling the sudden large amount of food; I haven’t been starving myself.” Julian relied. “And, I want say anything more on the topic as long as you start taking care of yourself. And, don’t keep eating if you feel full. That could cause you some serious discomfort later.” He finished the rest of his pudding and replaced the empty bowl in the replicator where it dematerialized. “I’ll be up front if you need anything.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Garak continued to eat his stew in silence for a few moments before he laid it aside. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a tiring day, so he made himself comfortable on the bed and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
